


El amor nunca

by Melissa1214



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 之前征文比赛的文，留档一下
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 2





	El amor nunca

  
又站在熟悉的大门口，举起的手指迟疑了很久才按下了门铃。  
“叮……”  
门铃响起之后的每一秒钟都是如此的漫长。寒冷的夜里似乎能看到从自己口中喷吐出的白气，会是他来开门吗？见面第一句话该先说什么…脑海里一时间浮现了很多的画面，明明几个小时前才见过面，现在不知为何却又感到了紧张和忐忑。脑海里还回荡着他的声音。  
“现在在干嘛？……要不要来我家？”  
只是简短的话语，却在接到他电话的那一刻，心都漏跳了半拍。身体上似乎还残留着被他从背后抱住时的温度与气息，虽然只有短短一瞬，却勾起了许多回忆。  
  
“啊，是山P来了，新年快乐！”  
突然打开的门，将山下的思绪一下拉了回来，之前想好的见面要说的话似乎一下全部都从脑子里飞走了，现在站在他面前的龟梨和刚刚在舞台上光彩夺目的样子完全不同。如果说刚刚在舞台上的他是带着魅惑的妖，现在的他就是柔软可爱的猫，柔顺的黑发，舒适的家居服，没有任何修饰的脸，甚至脸上每一颗痣都和记忆里别无二致，一时间陷入回忆看得有些出神竟然忘了自己原先要说什么。  
“山P？”龟梨带着点疑惑的问道  
“啊，kame，新年快乐，不好意思，打扰了，这是伴手礼”  
  
时隔多年再次踏入这个家，熟悉的气息铺面而来，只是似乎多了些孩子们活动的痕迹。龟梨家特别热闹，一大家子人在一起喝着酒聊着天看着电视，时而传来几声孩子们的欢声笑语。并没有因为山下的到来而有什么不同。  
“山下，好久不见了”龟梨的大哥热情的和山下打着招呼。  
“好久不见”山下礼貌的和大家一一打着招呼，度过最开始几分钟的陌生感，之后很快就和大家打成一片，找回了小时候和大家相处的感觉。  
龟梨也热情的招呼着山下，但更多的时间山下只是静静的看着龟梨和家人们玩闹，只是这样就感觉很好，很安心，是这么些年来从来没有过的体会。  
  
记忆就像倒带的电影，一幕幕画面滑过眼前，缓缓打开尘封的往事。  
  
“阿姨，打扰了”  
站在门口的龟梨一边和山下妈妈打着招呼，一边被山下拉进了屋里。那时才读初中的山下和龟梨在结束了一天的工作之后，总是会一起坐总武线回家，明明刚刚还见过面，一路上聊了很久，却还是忍不住想再见到对方。  
“kame,快来，这个好有趣，你一定要看看”从卧室传来了山下兴奋的声音。  
“什么，什么？”好奇的龟梨放下手里的杂志，跑进卧室。  
“这里，这里，快看”山下靠在床上将杂志的那一角递给龟梨看。  
结果只是一只非常搞笑的乌龟的照片。  
“是不是和你很像？哈哈哈哈”山下在一边笑得没心没肺，龟梨一脸无奈。  
时常在山下家留宿的龟梨早上会突然被叫起去散步，山下只是想和龟梨一起出去走走，不管做什么都好。  
“kame…kame…！我们去散步吧”山下将还在睡梦中的龟梨给叫醒了。  
“现在？”龟梨揉揉眼睛，看着从昏暗的房间窗帘缝隙里透过来的光线，似乎还很早。  
“现在！”山下一把掀开龟梨的被子将他拖出了温暖的被窝，明明有着不小的起床气的龟梨，对着山下这张脸却什么脾气也发不出来。山下心里很清楚这点，龟梨喜欢好看的事物，不管是人还是物。而自己这张脸正中他的红心，谁叫龟梨总是夸他好看呢，虽然听到夸奖的时候会有点害羞，但心里总是甜滋滋的，所以有时候难免会对龟梨仗着自己这张好看的脸做些任性的事。  
但单纯快乐的日子随着龟梨要搬家而宣告结束，搬家的那天，山下也一起去帮忙了，一直忙活到很晚，那晚只有他们俩留宿在新家，两个人在几乎没有什么家具的房间里彻夜聊天，打闹。  
当龟梨骑在山下的身上饶痒痒时臀部无意在山下的敏感部位摩擦着，山下的敏感部位竟然瞬间有了反映，龟梨也感觉到了异样，一时间空气都安静了，两人只是互相看着对方，渐渐地龟梨的脸竟然红了起来。山下一直很喜欢龟梨害羞的样子，山下一个翻身将骑在身上的龟梨压在了身下，看着他明亮的眼睛，似乎要被吸进去一样。接下来的一切似乎都已经不受控制，忘记是谁先开始的，两具年轻的身体纠缠在了一起，互相抚慰，只留下满室春光和喘息。那一晚变成了两人心照不宣的秘密。  
  
在房间看杂志的山下偶尔看到有趣的地方，习惯性叫出“kame”的时候，却再也没有人应答，心里空落落的，家里只是少了龟梨的存在，山下却觉得整个房间都变得空旷了。偶尔私下见面的两人，和平时并没有什么不同，只是可以一起做的事似乎多了一样。山下喜欢龟梨因为自己而变得不同的样子，他知道龟梨无法拒绝自己，少年总是会对这种事充满好奇和尝试，两人只是相互抚触对方的身体就能得到某种满足。山下不知道他现在对龟梨是一种什么样的感情，也不想分清，他只知道，现在这样就很好。  
  
但一种名为寂寞的情绪如影随行，时常在午夜侵袭着他，当到了可以独立的年龄以后，山下也迫不及待的搬到了龟梨家附近，山下很喜欢龟梨妈妈做的奶油炖菜，也喜欢龟梨家四兄弟吵吵闹闹的日子。  
原以为搬家以后可以结束一个人的夜晚一个人的等待，但龟梨的工作量突然大增，自己也因为又要工作又要继续学业而忙的不可开交，两人的秘密相处时间几乎变为了零。同时山下感觉到龟梨的改变，曾经的那个请求自己带他一起玩的孩子，似乎一下子长大了，明明以前还可爱的像自己的儿子一样，现在却像一个成熟的大人。舞台上的龟梨已经变得越来越有自己的风格，举手投足间眼波流转，眉眼逐渐透出柔媚，跳起舞来摇摆的腰肢竟让人感觉到妖娆，一个wink也能引起大批粉丝的尖叫，越来越受大家喜欢，明明应该替他感到高兴，但是山下很焦虑，很生气，为什么要生气，他也不知道，只是单方面的对龟梨发起了冷战。  
  
事情的转机是在那一年，J桑要山下和龟梨一起合作，那天难得的看到了龟梨，但他一脸不开心的样子，然后就一个人去找J桑谈判了，山下毫无怨言的等着他们的谈判结果，因为他能理解龟梨担心他们俩组合对KT造成的影响，这种痛他曾经也经历过。但既然要一起合作了，还是把话说开吧，约在了下町的公园见面。  
到达约定的地点，在这个充满回忆的地方，山下脑子却一直浮现以前两人在公园玩闹的场景，一起散步，一起打棒球……  
“啊，山P，好久不见！”龟梨看到早已等候在约定地点的山下，非常开心的跑过去打招呼。  
“kame,好久不见…”看到他的那一刻，那些抱怨的话又全部堵在了嘴里，龟梨灿烂的笑脸让山下觉得自己真幼稚，为什么要冷战，龟梨似乎完全没有察觉到自己这么长时间以来的低气压。最后就变成了两个人一边聊天一边逛着公园，最后还陪龟梨去吃了他想吃的料理。  
似乎为了弥补这几年不管是身体还是心灵上的遗憾，山下开始对龟梨表现的超级黏糊，黏糊到有点烦人的程度，还把这种情绪带到了剧里。甚至被妹妹吐槽“龟梨好帅呀，哥哥演的是什么啊……”  
几个月的朝夕相处，两人感情急速升温，山下觉得非常的满足。一起窝在车上看DVD的时候，阳光从窗外映照在龟梨的脸上仿佛度了一层淡淡的金光，就连那长而翘的睫毛也跳跃着在脸上投下长长的影子，似乎察觉到山下的目光在自己脸上停留的时间过长，龟梨一脸疑惑的转头看着山下。在他转头的那一瞬间，山下吻上了龟梨的唇。  
只是一个浅尝即止的吻，却让两个人都心跳加速，在呆愣了几秒钟后，龟梨马上警惕的转头看看周围。  
“你疯了吗？还在外面……”龟梨用手轻拍山下的脑袋。  
山下只是无辜的看着龟梨。  
其实这是他们俩第一次亲吻，但谁也没来得及去好好回味这个吻，龟梨似乎有点受到惊吓，并不是因为山下突然的亲吻，而是在外面做这种过分亲密的事。万一被别人看到了怎么办！  
但有一就有二，山下似乎偷亲上瘾了，既然不让在外面，那就在别人看不到的地方吧。  
龟梨平时看起来礼仪周正，对谁都特别真诚友善，细心体贴，时常展露的笑脸可爱的让人觉得就像天使一样，但同时又有着小恶魔的一面，在片场时不时对山下使坏，总是撩拨的山下心痒难耐。有一次山下正在片场休息的时候，龟梨突然从背后抱了上来，寒冷的冬季，山下感受到从背后传来的温暖，还有漫布鼻尖的香味，龟梨的呼吸就这样喷吐在颈间，突然跳乱的节奏，让山下没来由的感觉到一阵心动。  
“呐，p，今晚有空吗？”龟梨若无其事的在大庭广众之下一边保持着和山下亲密的姿势，一边耳语道。  
“嗯……”山下没想到龟梨会在这样的情况下对自己发出邀请。  
对山下来说龟梨似乎有某种魔力，两人以前虽然也会做一些亲密的事，但也仅限于互相的抚触，更多的是一种欲望的发泄。龟梨面对身体的欲望一直非常的诚实，山下喜欢龟梨的小手握住自己的下体，慢慢摩擦的感觉，比自己做的时候不知道舒服多少倍，也喜欢听到龟梨因为自己的抚弄而发出性感的喘息。当他泄出来的时候，带着情欲的眼角微眯着，额角的发丝因汗水而湿润，脖子上的血管凸起，山下忍不住吻上了他微启的樱唇，将剩下的喘息都吞入肚中。  
  
两人做为限定组合的出道单曲销售了一百多万变成年冠的时候，两人都没有什么真实感，在20岁的年龄能拿到这样的成绩就像做梦一样。两人约定要去进行温泉旅行庆祝。  
一起举办过成人礼后，两人进行了温泉之旅。穿着浴衣四处闲逛，吃吃小吃，玩玩游戏。泡完温泉回到房间以后天也已经很黑了，坐在长廊上，两人一起看着星空数星星。  
“哇，是流星！”当流星划过夜空，龟梨马上闭上双眼，双手合十。  
龟梨纤长的睫毛在风中微微颤动，虔诚许愿的龟梨在那一刻圣洁的就像一个天使，不知道他会许一个什么样的愿望，也不知道他的愿望中是否有我，如果是我许愿……愿望里一定有他。当龟梨睁开双眼的时候，山下一把抱住了他，在龟梨的耳边轻声说：“我想抱你……”  
被山下环抱住的龟梨被山下突如其来的话给吓了一跳，两人平时虽然会有身体上的超亲密交流，但从来没有做到过最后一步，时常小恶魔附体撩拨山下的龟梨被山下突然直白的话语给击败了。  
龟梨轻轻环住了山下，在他耳边用细若蚊蝇的声音回道“嗯……”  
山下兴奋的看着龟梨的脸，龟梨只是垂下了眼眸，不敢直视山下火热的眼神。山下抱起龟梨走入了房间。  
少年纤细的身体，白皙的肌肤，在浴衣微微开启的领口若隐若现。  
山下迫不及待的从龟梨的唇开始品尝，含住龟梨的小舌与他嬉戏。龟梨的手沿着山下浴衣的领口一路向里探索，喜爱冲浪的山下晒得小麦色的肌肤加上最近练得很结实的胸肌，让龟梨爱不释手。  
山下则直接从浴衣的下摆探入任意抚摸。其实从亲吻开始，两人的下体都早已有了反应，在长时间的亲密接触中，两人对于对方的的敏感地带早已了如指掌，山下直接掀开浴衣的下摆，龟梨挺立的下体暴露在山下的眼前。山下轻轻的吻在龟梨的分身上，引得龟梨身体剧烈的颤抖起来。  
“别……唔……”龟梨的手突然抓紧了山下的衣摆。  
山下并没有理会龟梨的请求，而是继续亲吻着，惹得龟梨不停的颤抖。接着一口将分身的前端含入口中。  
“哈……P……”温润的口腔，太过剧烈的刺激，让龟梨的眼角都泛起了泪光。而山下却不曾停下，龟梨只觉得下面热得快要融化了。  
“哈……啊……唔……P，我不行了……啊！”  
山下知道龟梨是要射出来了，但他并没有离开，而是加快了嘴上的动作。  
乳白的的液体从嘴角溢出，山下将液体涂抹在指尖，作为润滑慢慢开拓着等会要接纳自己分身的地方。  
进入的瞬间两人都感觉到了不适，太紧了，山下一度不想继续了，怕龟梨会受伤。龟梨虽然表情看上去痛苦，却不让山下离开。  
“别走，我…没事，你继续……”但泛白的指间和紧绷的脚趾却泄露了他的紧张。  
看着龟梨的样子，山下心疼的吻着他，慢慢进入，两人终于融为一体。  
  
之后的日子时间过得飞快，山下不知道他和龟梨这样到底算什么关系，山下并不是贪恋肉体的欢愉，而是不知道从什么时候开始，龟梨变成了特别的存在，只要和他在一起即使什么都不做也能感觉很安心，有时两人就像同居的恋人一样做着情侣间亲密的事，一起买菜做饭，龟梨会过来帮忙收拾房间，山下会开车接送龟梨上下班，但因为并没有谁告白，也不算是正式的交往，所以两人并没有过多干涉对方的私生活。于是两人这种奇妙的关系就这样很有默契的保持了好几年。  
龟梨时而粘腻得像一只撒娇的猫，时而冷淡的让人摸不着头脑，有时龟梨会直接打电话“P，在干嘛？……我想马上见到你。”但有时自己主动邀约，他又会说自己有约了，虽然明知道他在玩欲擒故纵的小把戏，这种为他七上八下的心情，让山下又爱又恨。但这种不管是精神上还是肉体上对龟梨的依赖让山下有时也会怀疑自己是不是gay？山下也尝试交往了几位女性，还好自己对女人也依然有性趣，但不如和龟梨在一起时那么激情四射。因为职业的关系，和这些女性很难进行深入的沟通，就连肉体上的交流也不够尽兴。有时和她们在一起时龟梨狡黠的、可爱的、性感的、犯傻的、温柔的样子总是浮现在脑海，有时甚至只是想到他就抑制不住的轻笑出声。没有一段和女性的关系能够长久，山下最后放弃了继续尝试，当然不用测试他也知道除了龟梨之外的其它男性自己是一点兴趣也没有的！  
人生的旅行,没有一条路是没有风雨没有坎坷的，渐渐的山雨欲来，只有男人的世界是残酷的，所有人都只是权利斗争中的棋子，他们也不例外，稍不留意就会成为牺牲品，在不经意间山下已被卷入了权力的漩涡之中，暴风雨袭卷了他，让他坠入深渊……那几年山下终于体会到世态炎凉。派系斗争让两人明面上渐渐疏远，但私下里龟梨从未离开，虽然见面的次数大大减少，好在时常能收到龟梨的信息和电话，他就像冬日里的暖阳带给山下温暖和希望，在山下阴暗的深渊中带来光明。更不用提在山下陷入困境之时，龟梨有意无意的帮助总是会帮他绝处逢生。并不是因为孤独才想起他，而是因为想起他才更感受到孤独。但每每这个时候龟梨总会出现在他身边，让他干枯的心灵也能开出花来。山下渐渐明白，自己早已爱上了龟梨。那些掩盖在记忆里模糊的情感渐渐的都明朗了起来。  
  
J桑的生日会算是两人时隔多年难得的在大家面前的聚会，看着在各路人马中应对自如的龟梨，山下知道这些年龟梨也经历了很多，想要守护他的心情越来越强烈，这份爱虽然不能暴露于人前，但想要守护这份爱，自己也必须变得强大。  
还在国外进行拍摄工作的山下得知今年跨年有机会和龟梨同台，想见他，想和他再次一起站上舞台的愿望是如此的强烈，为了那短短几分钟的同台时光，山下疯狂的改签机票就为了能在跨年演唱会之前赶回日本。在乐屋中看到龟梨的那一瞬间，龟梨眉眼间的惊喜让山下在大家面前冲动的一把抱住了龟梨，埋首在他的颈间深深嗅着他发尾的香味，怀里的人是如此的真实，不再是梦醒时分在怀里的枕头。  
“我回来了”山下有点哽咽的在龟梨耳边说到。  
“欢迎回来！”龟梨回抱住山下，喜悦飞上眉梢,两只眼睛眯得像两个小小的月牙儿。  
当合唱完那首命运之曲《青春amigo》之后，因再次和龟梨同台感受着观众们的热情还没平复的激动心情，被龟梨突然从背后的拥抱，山下不知道自己当时是惊吓还是惊喜，粉丝的尖叫让山下回过神来，回握住了龟梨抱在胸口的手掌。  
  
当大家都喝的醉醺醺东倒西歪的躺在客厅的时候，龟梨说要去房间休息一下，山下这才从回忆里抽身而出，深知龟梨酒量不好却还是喝了很多的山下马上上前扶住一站起来似乎就要倒下的龟梨。  
“山P，谢谢呀”喝醉的龟梨脸上浮上红云，更显得娇俏，吐词不清的似乎还嘟囔了什么，但是山下没有听清。扶着龟梨把他送入了卧室之后，山下随手将门反锁上。  
“我很想你”山下从背后抱住龟梨，在他耳边呢喃。  
龟梨在他怀里转过身，捧住山下的脸，“山P，你真好看”没头没脑的一句话，让山下哭笑不得。山下握住龟梨暖暖的手，将双手放在心口的位置。“你感觉到了吗？这里跳的好快”，但龟梨只是笑看着山下，眼神迷离，似乎还在欣赏自己的美貌。山下觉得自己犯了一个大错，不该在对方喝醉的时候对他说这些话。所以山下直接用行动表明，吻上了龟梨的唇。  
口齿间都是刚刚喝过的酒的味道，龟梨一副任君采劼的模样，既不反抗，也不回应，大概真的是醉了，山下突然涌起了罪恶感，趁对方喝醉了做这样的事似乎不太好。但长久的思念和唇舌间的甜蜜让他无法停下，想要的更多，忍不住加深了这个吻，一时间只能听到两人交换唾液的水渍声。龟梨忍不住发出了舒服的呻吟。虽然忍得很难受，但这是在龟梨的老家，最后山下不舍的结束了这让空气不停升温的吻，帮龟梨换好衣服掖好被角之后，在额头留下一吻就离开了。  
  
派系斗争终于结束，但权利的游戏从未停止，为了守护最重要的东西，只有自己变得更加强大，从前从未参与过这些权谋的山下也主动加入了这场权利的游戏。但山下唯一不明白的就是龟梨的心意，这么多年，他们那一代人现在还留这里的只剩下了彼此。行动未必会得到幸福的眷顾，但不行动幸福永远不会降临。山下再次搬去和龟梨做邻居，近水楼台先得月。  
在山下的主动出击之下，龟梨很快就败下阵来，明明很享受山下主动的邀约，粘人的汇报短信，甚至是为了自己特意去买的点心，但嘴硬的龟梨和傲娇的性格却让他从来未曾表露自己的真实想法。相识二十多年的山下却早已通过龟梨细微的表情和动作明白了龟梨对他并不是毫无感情，他只是缺乏安全感，他想要的爱很简单，他想要有一个人能不管自己变成什么样，都能一直爱他，所以他总是一直试探，故意在山下面前露出和也君的一面，创造一些惊吓和惊喜，如果不是对龟梨如此了解，山下估计会被吓走，有哪个女人能受得了他这么折腾。但大概也只有山下能一直包容龟梨的任性，宠溺的让他像个孩子。他喜欢这个在他面前毫无防备的和也君。  
  
情感的碰撞，肉体的交融，龟梨对山下来说，不再仅仅是他爱的人那么简单，两人从灵魂深处发出的共鸣，让山下在这份感情中越陷越深，甚至在vtr的收录中直接说出了和龟梨是soulmate的话。自从那晚跨年之后，大家都知道他们俩关系很好，山下搬家之后也被媒体报道急接近，但大多数人都以为两人为了利益的接触更多，没人能猜到隐藏在这份利益之下的爱情，所以山下即使公开说出和龟梨是soulmate，做为一个人喜欢龟梨等等看似惊人的告白，大家也只当他们俩真的私交很好。人总是贪婪的，越是得不到的就越想得到，而得到了以后就想要的更多。想永远在一起这个念头，最近一直浮现在山下的脑海。山下是个行动派，他写了一首歌《dancer》以两人的故事为基调，再找理由送到龟梨手上让他帮忙润色，聪明如龟梨，在拿到歌词的瞬间就明白了山下的用意，这是写给自己的关于他们俩的爱情故事，这是爱的宣言。  
  
当在山下的演唱会舞台上演唱《dancer》的时候，龟梨紧张到第一句就唱错了，当唱到“我们曾许愿永不分离”时，山下温柔的和声加入了进来，安抚了龟梨紧张的情绪。演唱完以后山下的拥抱以及那句“kame好好闻”让撩人从不脸红的龟梨害羞了起来，一时间都楞了一会才想起来接下来要说的话，只能放下一句之后要让我复仇的话就退场了。  
“kame……”剩下的声音被一阵阵安可的音浪所掩盖，并没有听清，但透过前方舞台的灯光，龟梨在那一瞬间读懂了山下的唇语“あいしている”。  
山下的眼里仿佛有星光在闪耀，突然的爱语，让龟梨的脸仿若火烧一般，只是还没来得及有所表示，熟悉的amigo前奏已经响起，那等会就让我在舞台上给你回应吧，p……龟梨深深的看了一眼山下，和他一起踏上了舞台。  
圣诞的凌晨，龟梨发了几张圣诞老人特效的自拍给山下，“今天我是圣诞老人哦，你有什么愿望我都可以帮你实现哦”，几乎是马上信息就变成了已读，但一直没有等到回复。正当龟梨一直盯着屏幕快要抓狂的时候，响起了门铃声。  
山下智久站在门口看着龟梨和也“那么，嫁给我，可以吗？”  
回答他的是龟梨飞扑过去的身影和那句“yes！”


End file.
